My Dearest Walter
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: "You've been lied to. Alucard, your faithful servant, has been lying to you. So has your father and anyone who's ever been in contact with Hellsing. You know, if Walter was here he'd probably kill me. After all, he's the one who ordered everyone to keep Mihaela a secret. No one should know about Alucard's daughter, that Walter impregnated her, or that your father killed it."
1. Play Time's Over

This is my first Hellsing fanfiction so please be patient! I love you all!

* * *

Integra strode with purpose through the metal halls of the zeppelin with Seras faithfully at her side. Her sword was unsheathed and poised to kill; it glinted in the dim light of the yellow lights hanging overhead. She was livid. _How dare he betray me?! Betray Hellsing! What on earth does he mean by this treason? He must be lying and is being controlled by those bastards! There's no explanation! What possible grievances could he have against us, anyway? I-It doesn't matter! Alucard will take care of things and- _She glanced over at Seras and was mildly surprised at the bloody tears falling silently from her crimson eyes. She wanted to cry herself but knew she couldn't. Walter had been with her her whole life. But she was a Hellsing, dammit! The head of the family did _not_ cry! She had worked too hard to build her mask and she wasn't about to take it off now!...but would Alucard really kill Walter? He looked determined enough and his nature only supported the possibility...but, _Walter_?

She was entering the main hall now, so she put aside her sadness and replaced it with fury. The major whose name she didn't care to know sat in a somewhat elevated chair at the far-end of the yellow-lit room. She stormed to the center of the room where the Nazi symbol blazed on the floor in sickening crimson paint. "Welcome Fraulein! How wonderful for you join us! If I knew you were coming earlier I would have made some popcorn for the show!" She snarled at him, "Shut up! How dare you brainwash my servant!"

The fat man just chuckled and pressed a button on a panel which caused the walls to turn into one giant movie screen. Walter and Alucard battled it out in pixel forms upon the monstrosity. The butler hooked his wires around the vampire's ankle and dragged him against the side of a building. Integra resisted the urge to wince; even Alucard felt pain. "We had limited time to perform the surgery- but for the most part the vampirization procedure seems to be a success! The chip in his neck binds him to our commands but was altered for him specifically. You see, _his_ chip enhances his deepest desire and causes it to grow and control his brain. Deep in his heart-ever so small but definitely there- is the desire for revenge against Hellsing. The chip forces his to act upon it. Don't be alarmed, my dear fraulein- your butler truly carEs about you and is the very manifestation of loyalty itself. It is your father who he despises."

Integra's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?" The major feigned surprise, "Why, my dear fraulein! You mean to say that no one has yet told you? I would have thought that at least someone would have informed you by now!" he pressed another button and the screen disappeared and a loud mechanical whirring noise rang throughout the room.

Suddenly, the schwastika beneath the women's feet began to rise. Quickly jumping back all the two women could do was stare at the tube that was now before them. The was a large silver crucifix inside and there seemed to be a young girl strapped to it. Her charcoal hair reached reached her waist and her bangs with clean cut. She was dressed in a white suit and coat and a white fur hat lay at the foot of the cross. She was clearly unconscious and looked to be around fifteen to sixteen years old.

Integra's eyes widened considerably, "A-Alucard? But how?" The major gave a throaty chuckle, "Would you like to know one of your own organization's greatest secrets?" Seras looked at her master's master in confusion, "Master took the form of a girl?" Integra kept her eyes on the Major, "Around fifty five years ago that was the form he took when he fought with Walter against these bastards."

The blonde man tutted. "Just shows you how blind you are about your own family's history."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been lied to."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been lied to. End of story. Alucard, your faithful servant, has been lying to you. So has your butler. And so has your father. And so has anyone who ever was in contact with Hellsing over these many years. You know, if the butler was here with us right now, he would probably kill me. He wouldn't want me talking about this. After all, he's the one who ordered everyone to keep Mihaela a secret."

"Mihaela?"

The major gestured the glass tube, "That's her name. Mihaela. Mihaela Harker Tepes."

* * *

Integra's heart skipped a beat.

_Alucard's...daughter? B-but that's impossible! No one ever told me about him ever having a daughter! But her middle name is Harker so she's probably Mina Harker's daughter as well..._Something deep inside her gave a lurch. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Alucard, but had resolved to keep it locked deep in her heart so that the object of her affection couldn't reach it. It was foolish, she knew, to be in love-if she could even call it that-with someone who would so drastically outlive her. But, like other women, couldn't help it. It was just something she had had to accept, mope about for a while, then lock it away and move on.

Seras let out a small and gasp and stared at the unconscious girl with a mix of surprise and silent envy. _M-Master's daughter? I never knew-never thought that he would have a daughter!_

She was jealous-end of story. She had had a horrible and traumatic childhood and nothing would ever change that. But then she had met her master and everything had gone topsy-turvy. Even though he wasn't the nicest or warmest (literally) person in the world he had still cared for her, in a way.

The major smiled in a way that made Integra's blood chill.

"Yes, Mihaela Harker Tepes is the child of Vladimir III and Mina Harker. She was captured along with her father by your ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing. After countless experiments and enhancements on both, Alucard was stored away in the prison to be used in the future as a trump card against enemies that Hellsing couldn't defeat on it's own. Mihaela was instead used as their current weapon and remained so until exactly fifty years ago when she was ordered to be exterminated."

Integra's eyes widened, "Exterminated?"

"Yes."

She asked even though she had a bad feeling that she already knew, "By who?"

"Why, my dear Fraulein, by your father of course."

Her heart sunk and she grew pale.

"Why?"

The major sighed and hopped off his chair. He motioned to the doctor beside him who quickly shuffled off somewhere, leaving them alone. Integra and Seras posed and flashed their weapons: a sword and shadow-arm, respectfully.

"He ordered her destruction because of her relationship with your butler, Walter C. Dornez. He felt they were growing too close and so he had her terminated", he smirked, "or so he thought." He walked over to a panel beside the podium and ran a gloved hand over it's surface. "As the poor soul lay dying, we rescued her and replaced her with an exact double. We healed her and decided to use her for our project."

"Project?"

"Yes, years before our actual "formal"meeting, we stumbled upon a corpse-a mummy. Of none other than Mina Harker. We used our new _pet _as the source of the vampire project and went from there. But, alas, all good things must end and her corpse was eventually reduced to dust. We were at a loss for finding another truevampire-until fifty-five years ago when Mihaela and the butler attacked us. We knew we had found our replacement and we just needed to wait for the right time to strike. Fortunately, only five years after our first meeting we learned of her execution and decided to pounce on the opportunity presented to us. Naturally she is what rekindled our project and, well, here we are." He finished a neat bow.

"In the beginning I was sure to bind her to me by blood so that I became her new master. After your father's decision to execute her he made sure to break the bond between them. I also implanted a chip identical to the butler's in her neck-and since her greatest desire is for revenge against Hellsing also, well, let's just say that time's up Fraulein." He pressed another button and the tube made a hissing noise as the glass slowly opened up like a pair of double doors.

"Play time's over."

* * *

Yes, this is AU. Yes, its Girlycard. Yes, Girlycard is supposed to be fourteen. Deal with it. This is a plot that has been festering in my brain for FOREVER and i decided enough was enough and that it was high time to clean it out. So this was born. I am changing a few things in the canon facts so just bear with me, okay? Please, read and review or i don't think ill be able to keep this alive. I wrote it in school, after all.


	2. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. If it was, Seras would be wearing pants instead of her bizarre stripper outfit-I mean COME ON- it's not even practical!

* * *

Slowly, one by one, the straps hooking the young girl to the cross undid themselves. Her body pitched forwards and she fell out of the glass and landed on her feet with a minor stumble.

Integra and Seras remained in battle-ready positions as the seconds ticked by without action. The young vampire merely stood there with her face obscured by her clean cut bangs until the major spoke.

"My little Mihaela? Do as your master says and destroy these two enemies of mine. Kill them! Leave nothing left! Goodbye Integra Fairbrooks Winggates Hellsing. Goodbye Seras Victoria. I'll see you both in limbo," and with that, the major left through the back door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Mihaela let out a small sound between a hiss and a purr.

"Yesssss...my master..."

"!"

Suddenly, and without warning, the young vampire exploded into a flurry of black tendrils and flung the two women across the room with a whip of black arm. Integra grunted when her back hit the wall and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Seras had miraculously landed on her feet.

_So she_ _has become a true vampire..._

"Eahhh!"

A black snake with six eyes suddenly wrapped itself around Seras and began to strangle her in a death squeeze.

Integra struggled to stand but was knocked down by a punch to the face.

Gloved hands wrapped around her throat and tightened.

Integra gasped and squirmed for air but to no avail.

Her vision was growing hazy but she could see Mihaela's face surprisingly clear.

She was crying.

Bloody tears dripped down her face and her mouth was twisted in a grimace.

"Gah!"

Mihaela was suddenly thrown off Integra by Seras and they began to wrestle on the floor.

Seras discovered that the "young" vampire was still insanely weak from being strapped to a silver cross and was able to slam her to the ground.

Integra coughed and stumbled for her sword that was imbedded in the ground a few feet away.

"What about Walter?!"

Integra turned towards Seras in shock.

"Remember him?! Walter C. Dornez?! Hellsing's butler?! Walter?! Didn't the major just say you were sentenced to death because you got too close?! Didn't that mean you cared about each other?! That you loved him?! Wake up Mihaela! Walter's going to get killed by my master-YOUR father! Doesn't that mean anything to you?! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Seras was shrieking at the vampire girl who had now stopped struggling beneath her.

With every word Seras screamed at her, Integra could see Mihaela's eyes growing clearer and that more tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"W-Walter?"

"Yes, Walter's going to die. You don't wan't that, do you? Don't you want him to live?! Don't you want to see him?! Don't you want to save him?! We're on your side! Wake up! Override their orders! Forget the chip's instructions and just WAKE UP!"

Suddenly Mihaela's body began to spasm and she screamed while holding her head.

Integra jogged over to Seras and the two of the watched as Mihaela started to gain control over herself.

* * *

Walter grinned as he manipulated Luke Valentine and Baskerville to attack Alucard.

Inside his mind his conscience was struggling against the chip's instructions.

_**Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing.**_

_This is absurd! Stop this!_

_**Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing.**_

_No! Stop!_

**_Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing._**

_That's enough!_

**_Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing._**

_Kill Alucard? Are you crazy? Not even I can do that! I'll die! Me!_

**_Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing._**

_MIHAELA WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS!_

_**Ki-**_

Walter's eyes widened and the wires loosened from it's grip around Luke Valentine causing him and Baskerville to fall out of his control and slam into the building.

"Ho? What's this? Is the Angle of Death losing his touch?" Alucard sneered and drew his gun and aimed it at the butler.

**_Kill Alucard and destroy Hellsing._**

Walter formed a wire grid and blocked the shot to his head with ease.

_Forgive me...Mihaela_

* * *

Black boots stomped concrete and her white coat flutter behind her as she dashed towards the battle.

Her red eyes were narrowed.

_Arthur had a daughter, huh? She sure is different, though._

A sad smile ghosted across her face, s_he's so much nicer than he was..._

_"I am Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing...I am Arthur's daughter." Integra held out her hand to the very surprised vampire._

_Tentatively, Mihaela shook it._

_Seras smiled, "I'm Seras Victoria-your father is my master."_

_Mihaela nodded numbly and looked back at Integra._

_"Sir?"_

_"I prefer to use it instead of miss-more respect is given to men than to women in our line of business."_

_"Ah"_

_"Here. Take this. It may help you bring Walter back to his senses. My father gave it to me when I was a child and when Alucard saw it he said it had belonged to 'Mihaela'. I assume that that's you."_

She brought a white gloved hand to the heart-shaped locket at her neck.

_"I've never opened it-so you needn't worry about that."_

She ran her fingers over the engraved_ W & M._

_Thank you._

* * *

Alucard smashed Walter's head into a wall.

Blood dripped from the ancient vampire's mouth as well from Walter's.

Alucard leaned over to whisper into the butler's ear.

"You better be able to snap out of it soon or I'll kill you."

He frowned, "I know you hate Hellsing because of what Arthur did to Mihaela...but Integra is not Arthur."

Walter's eyes flared and the wires wrapped tightly around Alucard's neck.

"Don't you dare say her name! Don't you dare! I'll kill you I'll-"

Alucard followed the butler's wide-eyed stare behind his shoulder.

"Good morning, my dearest Walter."

* * *

Read and Review! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Don't care? Here, have a blood cookie!


	3. My Dearest Walter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

In this story Walter looks like a grown up version of his kid self. If you've seen Hellsing Ultimate Ova 9 and pay attention to right after he stabs Alucard (really Luke Valentine) he looks like his kid self but as an adult.

I like that form better than the one in the ponytail. They just look like different people to me.

* * *

"M-Mihaela? N-No! It's-It's not possible!" Alucard stammered for the first time in his life.

A soft smile graced her porcelain face, "Hello papa...I see you seem to be doing well."

Alucard shook off the shock with surprising ease and looked to the side to see that Seras had flown Integra out of the now burning zeppelin and had join them on the battlefield.

Walter's wires had slipped from their hold around his neck and he materialized next to his master.

"How?"

"The major apparently captured her just as she was about to die and used her to continue the vampirization project."

"Continue it? What were they using before?"

Integra bit her lip and looked away from the elder vampire, "...Mina Harker."

She didn't want to see the look of pain that flitted momentarily across his face.

"...and the Major?"

"Escaped. But Seras managed to take out all the engines-causing the fires. I doubt it'll kill him, but it'll buy us some time."

"...I see you returned her locket."

Integra smirked, "_W & M_: Walter & Mihaela, right? I had always wondered what they stood for." Her face darkened, "Explain why you all lied to me and said that you were partners with Walter fifty five years ago."

Alucard sighed, "The first time I was released after my capture by Abraham Van Hellsing was ten years ago when you entered the basement. Truth be told, Walter filled me in on everything and told me to tell you that I took the form of a girl back in 1944. He said that he had already order everyone else to do the same. Don't look at me like that-it was Walter's idea, not mine."

"...the Major said that she was executed because she and Walter had gotten too close. What does that mean?"

"You already know the answer, my master."

"..."

"They apparently loved each other very much...just by looking at them you can tell that."

* * *

Walter sunk to his knees and looked up at Mihaela who now crouched before him.

"You look the same as I saw you last, my dearest Walter."

During the fight with Alucard, Walter had begun to de-age and was now an older version of the way he looked in 1944."

"You seemed to be the same age you were in 1949...you would be nineteen in that case...I remember forcing you to keep your hair the same as when you were a child...I liked it best that way..."

"Is that you, M-Mihaela?"

She smiled, "Yes, Walter. It is me."

Suddenly Walter wrapped her in a hug and buried his face in her hair.

"How?"

"That is not important right now, love. You need to wake up and-"

* * *

Alucard and Integra's eyes widened as they saw Walter wrap his wires around Mihaela's arms and rip them off in a blink of an eye.

Walter stood with a deranged grin, snaked the wires around her ankle, and flung her into the nearest building.

Seras gasped and took a single step forward in an attempt to help but Alucard forced her back with his arm.

"No."

"But master!"

"He's right, Seras. She's the only one who can bring him back. Give her the chance to at least _try._"

Integra turned towards Alucard with a frown.

"Explain their relationship and why my father thought it neccessary to go so far as to order her execution. It couldn't have been just because she was a distraction, he wouldn't have made the punishment as severe as that."

"..."

"Alucard! I order you to-"

"Walter got her pregnant."

* * *

_Walter's eyes widened when the words slipped passed the vampire's lips. **This is bad**, he thought,** this is bad-this is very bad!** It wasn't that he didn't want to baby-it was that he knew that Arthur would never let her keep it. He would kill it and punish her-or worse, he would kill the baby and then kill her. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't._

_She was crying now. _

_Bloody tears soaked his jacket as the petit girl sobbed into his chest, "Walter, what do to do-I don't want to kill it!"_

_He could only stroke her hair and struggle to prevent himself from breaking down into tears as well._

* * *

Mihaela lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The fight had been going on for about a half an hour and it was relatively one-sided. She let herself be battered around while she herself did nothing to stop it.

She was waiting for her chance to strike.

Walter cackled and wrenched a steel bar from the wreckage and stalked over to the injured vampire.

"It's over!"

She looked up into his grey eyes with crimson ones and gave a crooked smile.

"You have always been a passionate fighter. You used to be a passionate lover, as well. You were a good man back then, Walter. Have you changed over these years or are you the same foul-mouthed sweetheart you were as a child?"

"Shut your mouth and die!"

He plunged the stake downwards towards her heart in what seemed to be slow motion.

Her eyes softened.

"Culcă-te, puiuţ micuţ,  
Scoală-te mărişoruţ.  
Culcă-te şi te abuă  
Până mâine-n dalbă ziuă.  
Şi te culcă şi adormi  
Până mâine-n dalbe zori.

_Go to asleep my tiny baby, _  
_Try to sleep and get asleep _  
_Till the white dawns break the day. _  
_Then wake up as a grown child._  
_Till tomorrow at the (white) dawns."_

* * *

The song is a Romanian Lullaby called 'Get Asleep my Tiny Baby'

It's really pretty, look it up!


	4. By My Bedside

Disclaimer: If Hellsing was mine I would have Integra all over Alucard

* * *

Walter's eyes widened and the pipe stopped centimeters from Mihaela's heart.

"I taught you that song when you were a child, remember? It used to help you sleep when you had nightmares."

She could see the wheels in his head begin to turn.

"Look at what hangs around my neck."

His eyes ghosted to the locket.

"You made this for me on that day. The pictures should still be there."

His slowly lifted the stake away from her chest.

Her lips warped into a snarl.

"Wake up, Walter! You're stronger than them! Don't you dare bow your head to them! You're better than that Walter!"

She saw the muscles in his face tightened and she smirked in victory.

_He's fighting the chip's instructions._

She continued.

"If you think I'll let you get off easy for being a coward then you're sorely mistaken! I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't man up and get control! If I can break their hold then so can you, dammit! You always boasted on your strong will and powerful mind-if that's true then use them to win! DO IT WALTER!"

Suddenly he dropped the pipe and gripped his head in pain.

* * *

_"Walter, from today on, you will the retainer to the Hellsing family. You will also fight alongside our top weapon."_

_"Weapon, sir?"_

_"Walter, meet Mihaela."_

_The boy looked at the girl in front of him with a look of confusion._

_Her hair was glossy and clean cut. She wore white from head to toe and she was around his age. She was also undeniably beautiful._

_"How are you a weapon?"_

_She gave him a toothy smile that revealed two sharp fangs._

_"Don't fret, you'll figure it out eventually."_

* * *

_"Get off the desk Mihaela! I'm trying to study!"_

_The girl just tipped back her head with a laugh and gave him a flirty smile._

_"Why? You amuse me immensely, my Angel of Death."_

_The fourteen year old sputtered indignantly with a growing blush, "__**You're **__Angel of Death?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And get off my desk dammit! I __**NEED**__ to __**STUDY**__ and __**YOUR**__ not __**HELPING**__!"_

* * *

_"How do I look, Angel?"_

_Mihaela gave a pirouette and a wink._

_Walter deadpanned._

_"You're dressed no different than any other day. Honestly, do you have any other clothes?"_

_She giggled, "I wouldn't be talking, Angel. Although, I must say you look handsome in a vest."_

_Walter quickly buried his face in his newspaper in a futile attempt to hide his blush._

_His answer came in the form of another giggle and a sudden crash._

_"Dammit Mihaela! I just finished mopping the floors!"_

* * *

_Mihaela brought a hand to his forehead, "You're flushed. You have a fever. Come with me."_

_Walter grunted as he was jerked down the hallway by the petit vampire._

_He was surprised when they completely passed his room and instead barged into the kitchen._

_"Wha-"_

_"Sit on the counter."_

_"What? No!"_

_"Do it now."_

_He eventually complied with a grumble and a blush._

_Mihaela sighed and went over to the ice box and wrapped some ice in a towel._

_"Here."_

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_"Put it on the back of your neck-it should cool you down while I make you some soup. What kind do you like?"_

_"...one with chicken?"_

_"I'm not a housewife Walter. I don't feel like cutting up some chicken that we don't have. Pick something else."_

_"Fine...carrots?"_

_He regretted his answer as soon as he saw the smile cross her face._

_"W-What?"_

_"Are you trying to become a rabbit, Walter?"_

_"What?"_

_"Because you **do **like carrots a lot. I don't think there's been a single day where I don't catch you munching on one. Why is that I wonder?"_

_"B-Because carrots aldfjalfjasioaif..."  
_

_"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't catch that."_

_"I said...because carrots help you see in the dark, dammit..."_

_"..."_

_"?"_

_"You're so adorable...just like a rabbit."_

_"Ugh! Shut up!"_

* * *

Back in the present, Walter was shaking on the ground with his head in Mihaela's lap.

Integra briskly ran over with a rare look of worry on her face followed by Seras.

Alucard chose to keep his distance.

"Walter!"

"Don't worry," Mihaela's voice was soft as she ran her ungloved finger through the man's hair, "he'll be just fine."

She looked over to Alucard.

"You should all go after the Major-I'll head back to Hellsing with Walter. We are both weak and won't be of much help in our current states."

Integra nodded, "Will you be able to find your way there?"

Mihaela smiled sadly, "Don't forget that I lived there for a long time. It won't be a problem."

* * *

Finding the Major had been easy.

Killing him was also fairly easily.

It turned out that Mihaela had been his trump card and he had used all his resources already.

In the end Integra broke a couple of her fingers but otherwise came out unscathed.

The Iscariot Organization was too weak to be a threat anymore, and so they retreated back to the Vatican licking their wounds.

Alucard got rid of the Major and the rest of his troops with relative ease while Seras went after the werewolf captain, Hans Gunsche.

Seras was able to rip out the chip from the werewolf's neck and release him from the Major's orders.

Turns out he was being controlled the whole time and thanked her profusely before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

When they got back to Hellsing they found that Mihaela had done an amazing job of cleaning up.

Although there were still holes blasted everywhere, she had managed to clean up most of the debris and had somehow gotten the power back on.

She had also found most of the staff barricaded deep underground and ordered them to tend to the wounded.

Walter was lying in the infirmary unconscious.

Mihaela had been able to recover faster because she was a vampire-but Walter was still partially human and so it had taken a harder toll on him.

Integra found her stroking his hair by his bedside with small smile as she sang him a lullaby.

"Abua, bua, bua,  
Abua, ţucu-l maica,  
Nu te teme tu de zmei,  
I-a goni maica pe ei.

_Abua – bua – bua, _  
_Abua, your mother will gently kiss you _  
_Don't be afraid of dragons in the forest _  
_Your mother is forever protecting you."_

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine

* * *

It had been a month and a half after the decimation of London and things were going surprisingly well.

New staff members and soldiers were being recruited into Hellsing and the mansion was nearly completely repaired.

It had also been a month and a half since Mihaela had started living at Hellsing and she seemed to be fitting in quite nicely.

Integra found that the female vampire was both mischievous and kind. One minute she would be shooting empty wine bottles with a BB Gun and the next she was aiding Walter with cleaning it up.

She also made the number of vampires in the manor rack up to three and a half (the half being the somewhat vampirized Walter).

Seras and Mihaela also had become fast friends as well as with the remaining members of the Wild Geese that had all decided to stay at the mansion after the death of their captain.

Pip was another matter entirely.

Alucard, being as ancient as he was and possessing vast knowledge about practically everything, had taught Seras how to detach from a familiar.

In essence, Pip had been reborn in a way. He was like a mini vampire and basically functioned as he did before. The only catch was that he _had _become a vampire (now the number was four and a half) and since he was part of Seras he was forced to do anything and everything she said. Needless to say, Seras had been milking that privilege to the fullest.

"No! No! No! I told you a million times-I want my stereo over there!"

Pip turned angrily at the vampire who was merrily painting her toes as she sat on her coffin.

"Why don't you do this yourself?!"

"Because I'm painting my toes, stupid."

"But-!"

"Ah-ah-ah! No buts! Now hop to it!"

Pip groaned but resumed moving the enormous stereo (he could carry immensely heavy things now that he was a vampire).

* * *

Meanwhile, Integra was doing some paperwork in her office when a small formed slipped out of the shadows.

"Yes, Mihaela?"

Integra noticed that the vampire's cheeks were flushed and there were distinctive red stains on her face.

"You've been crying-what's wrong?"

Mihaela sniffed and looked down at her feet.

"...can we talk?"

* * *

"I never bring people in my room, but it's the only place in the manor where no one-not even Alucard-will go unless I allow it. Which is never."

Mihaela nodded and shuffled over to Integra's big purple bed and sat down.

Integra followed and handed the girl a cup of tea.

Mihaela looked up at her curiously to which Integra faintly blushed, "I've seen Alucard drink tea so I thought maybe you could too."

She nodded and took a sip before setting down the cup gently on the nightstand.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"...it's about your father..."

Integra stiffened: she knew it was going to come up eventually.

"...do you know why he named you Integral?"

The blonde turned her head to the side and coughed nervously, "Not really. He told me that he liked the name and found it fitting."

She noticed Mihaela visibly stiffen.

"Why?"

"..."

" Mihaela-"

"That was supposed to be my baby's name."

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, "Stop it Mihaela!"

* * *

Walter ran a hand through he relatively short hair with a sigh. He hadn't seen Mihaela all day and he was getting worried. Supposedly being a half vampire gave him the power to sense other vampires-but alas he didn't know how. And he wasn't about to go down to the basement to ask Seras for help-he didn't want to get stuck doing _her _chores too. He really felt bad for Pip.

Walking by Integra's room he could swear he heard Mihaela's voice.

"...it's about your father..."

His eyebrows knitted in worry. _Crap, I knew that was going to come up eventually._

"...do you know why he named you Integral?"

Walter's face paled in horror.

"Not really. He told me that he liked the name and found it fitting."

_Oh no..._

"Why?"

_Mihaela for the love of God don't do it!_

" Mihaela-"

_Oh God no..._

"That was supposed to be my baby's name."

He flung the door open in anger, "Stop it Mihaela!"

* * *

Mihaela's heart raced in fear at the look on Walter's face. She hadn't wanted him there. Not now. Not when she needed to know!

She angrily got off the bed and stomped over to the butler in a fury.

"Why?! Why not, Walter?! Did you ask already?! Huh?! Did you?! I want to know dammit! I want-I want-", she was sobbing now, "I want to know why he would go so far as to use that name after what he did...after he killed my baby with his own hands."

* * *

Read and review!


	6. C'est La Vie

Disclaimer: If Hellsing was mine-Pip would still be alive and well

* * *

_She whimpered at the sight of the gold chalice in the center of the gray room. The cup sat on a raised block of stone in the empty room and glowed ominously from the sparse lights. The dungeon walls made her shiver as she walked towards her drink of death._

* * *

"W-What are you talking about?" Integra stood wide-eyed in the center of her bedroom. _My father-my father named me after her child?! Why? Why would he do such a thing after he killed it?! _

Mihaela turned back towards the director of Hellsing with a tear stained face, "Your father stole that name from me. He used the name of my dead child! Why?! Why would he do that?! I bet he just did it to spite me! How dare he?! Was he that obsessed?! Did he regret it or did he just feel like taunting me?!"

Walter suddenly jerked Mihaela back towards him and pulled her into a hug. She immediately broke down and began staining his vest with crimson tears. Walter looked up at the shocked Integra.

"It was hard for me, at first, when I learned that your father named you Integral-but over the years I learned to live with it. For a while I hated you with a passion-but I got over that when I realized that you are not your father. You are a good person and I certainly have no qualms with your name now. But you must understand that your name is more of an issue to Mihaela."

Integra nodded numbly and watched silently as Walter stroked the petite vampire's hair.

* * *

Alucard sighed and swished the blood in his wine glass.

He and Walter were, for lack of a better term, competing with Mihaela for attention. He personally knew that Mihaela needed to spend more time with Walter than with him-but she was still his daughter! He wanted to spend time with her too!

He didn't know the details-but apparently the death of her child by her master's hands and her own 'death' had traumatized her beyond words. He knew that Walter was literally her rock of support and that without him she would probably go bat-shit crazy.

When Integra released him and he met Walter for the first time and learned of his relationship with his daughter he had been livid. If he wasn't under his young master's orders to behave, he would have certainly chucked the elderly man out the window without hesitation. It was only later that same day did he realize what a mistake that would have been. After Walter had finished explaining he had actually started crying. CRYING for heaven's sakes. Alucard had no doubt that Mihaela and Walter had been in love-he saw that now. Mihaela followed Walter everywhere like a lost puppy-she could barely go a few minutes without him by her side.

He wanted Integra to be like that too-but that was ridiculous, the woman was far to dignified to act anything like a puppy.

Besides-there was no way she would ever love a monster like him.

Right?

* * *

Seras and Pip walked through the gardens outside at night-it was their favorite passtime. They have decided to pick up their relationship where they had been rudely interrupted by Pip's death.

Intertwining their fingers, Seras leaned her head on the mercenary's shoulder.

_C'est la vie indeed, Pip_

* * *

_Her stomach gave a lurch as the water blessed by God entered it. Mihaela stumbled backwards and dropped the chalice on the floor. She collapsed on the floor in a fit of coughs and suddenly began to vomit blood. Her flesh was rotting and she was bleeding from every orifice. Her lips were painted red with her own blood and her vision was a blurry crimson._

_"W-Walt-ter..."_

* * *

Just a short chapter before the weekend's over

God I hate school


	7. Bored

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing-Hirano does...sad face...**

* * *

After her mini mental breakdown Mihaela retreated into the library for the next couple of days. Wary of her mood, Integra made sure to keep everyone but Walter out of there, including herself.

"Dammit! I need that book to fill out this paper!" Integra practically shrieked at her desk. She really needed to her work done-but she felt bad for Mihaela and wanted to give her some privacy.

"This is unlike you, master."

"Alucard."

Her faithful vampire servant floated up through the floor in a mass of shadows.

"You are never this angry over paperwork-nor do you normally act on your feelings of sympathy."

Integra sighed.

"Sighing is also unlike you."

Alucard had now suddenly materialized a chair in front of her desk and sat down.

"Talk to me."

Integra blinked, "Now that'sunlike _you_."

The vampire gave an uncharacteristic smile, "Mihaela's appearance seems to be changing all of us...So...talk to me."

"..."

"It's about your father isn't it?"

"...Why would he name after an infant he killed? Mihaela said he'd killed it with his own hands so why?! I don't understand this! Any of this! Why won't anybody explain about what happened fifty-five years ago?! Why was my father so cruel to Mihaela?! Why-Why won't anybody just talk to me...?" Integra finished her rant by slumping defeatedly in her chair and lighting a cigar. "I just-I just need someone to tell me that my father wasn't as bad as everyone keeps saying he is..."

Suddenly she felt something against her cheeks and looked in shock at Alucard whose gloved hand was currently carressing her cheek. His red eyes were warm and gentle-things that seemed so alien on his face. "From what I've heard from Walter and the others...your father used to be a different man than the one you knew. He was a cruel, womanizing, alcoholic who was rash and arrogant. But, he seemed to have changed when you were born. Maybe the reason he named you Integral was because he regretted his actions-maybe not. The point is, Arthur is the person you want him to be: his past self or the one you called your father..."

"...Thank you, Alucard...I needed to hear that..."

"It is my duty to make you happy, my master."

* * *

"Mihaela? Mihaela, please come down from there? You're going to knock down all the books and I don't want to clean it up again!"

Walter was standing angrily at the bottom of a rather tall bookcase and Mihaela was perched at the top with a book.

"Don't wanna...reading about shellfish..."

"Shellfish? Why the hell do we have a book about shellfish? Never mind that! Get down before you make another mess!"

* * *

"I'm hungry! Go get me another blood packet! Pip! I said go! Now!"

"No!"

"Pip...I'm witholding sex from you until you go..."

"...you want me to warm it in the microwave or do you want it on ice?"

"Microwave. Oh-and make me a sammich while you're at it."

"The fuck is a sammich? Wait! You can't even _eat _whatever the hell a sammich is! You're a fucking vampire!"

"I know, but I want to see how far I can push you until you're head expoldes."

* * *

Just a short thing while school eats my life...fuk


	8. NOTICE

It is official...all books will be put on hold until I finish both "The Four Faces of America" and "A Song of Sixpence", also I'm going to see if I can write a Durarara! Shizaya fanfiction.

Title: I Thought You Were Different From Them

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Mystery

Summary: Shizuo finally had the flea literally pinned to the wall when she said something that made his blood run cold. A week goes by and Shizuo hasn't seen Izaya anywhere- wait, what do you mean she's locked herself in her house!? Cornered by her brothers and a certain doctor who are convinced it's Shizuo's fault, he only has one quesion: "Who's 'Them'?" Fem!Izaya


End file.
